A Loss Of Faith
by Sssshhh
Summary: One shot.Ari and Ziva when they were kids.Sorry i'm not very good at summaries or stories for that matter, all reviews welcome


**A Loss Of Faith**

Ari kneeled down on the ground holding his little sister Ziva in his arms. He was too late to save her, she was already gone. Ari remembered the words his mother had said to him that morning

"Don't worry my child, we are all equal in God's eyes, he will be there id you need a helping hand."

The words went swirling around this head over and over again. Ari was by Ziva on the ground, he stood up and began to shout at the skies.

"All equal, all equal, how can we all be equal when an innocent girl is dead"

Ari dropped to the ground and grabbed his sister and held her tightly. Her short black tickled his face, this used to annoy him greatly but he didn't move it. Her soft smooth skin rubbed against his rough blistered hands. It was hard to believe that only an hour ago this beautiful little girl was running around, dreaming of her future but now she was lifeless with a hole in her head. These thoughts boiled inside Ari's head.

"How can someone do this, she was only a little girl" he screamed

A tear rolled down his face and landed on her cheek. Her cheeks were no longer rose coloured, they were now pale and cold.

It began to get dark, Ari knew he would have to go home at some point and break the news to his mother. He waited a minute, took a deep breath and lifted his motionless sister up. He cradled her in his arms as he could not bare to be apart from her.

It seemed like forever but the journey home was a short one. He opened his mouth to call for his mother but nothing came out.

Ari sighed, then tried again this time a short cry came out.

It was quiet but load enough for his mother to hear.

"Ari, Ziva where have you been?, I've been so worried" said the siblings' mother as she walked towards the door.

She opened the door and gasped. Ari's long lanky legs collapsed beneath him and he fell once again to the ground

Ari's mother soon joined him, floods of tears flowing from her eyes.

"My baby, my baby," she screamed.

The David family lived in a small village and had few neighbours, who at that live quite far away but those neighbours heard a mother's cry and came running to see what was happening.

By sunset a crowd had gathered around the David house, mothers and daughters, sisters and aunts were all comforting each other while grieving for this tragic loss. Ari who had only just left Ziva's side was sitting in the corner of the porch, holding his knees close to his chest, he was slowly rocking himself backwards and forwards. Whatever faith he had in God was now gone and he feared his mother's would too.

The day of the funeral arrived - a dark gloomy day- but the scene was still beautiful. It took place at Ziva's favourite place- the gardens by the river. Large green trees surrounded the gardens, there were many flowers in the middle all different colours, Ziva called it the rainbow garden as all the colours reminded her of that one rainbow she saw as a baby.

The air was still as the small wooden coffin was carried along the path and rested on a large stone at the top of the garden.

Many people got up to say a few words and tell stories about the nine wonderful years Ziva had experienced and how they wished it was them who had died, not this promising young girl.

The guests laughed and cried, remembering Ziva, and then silence as Ziva's mother stood up, walked towards the petite coffin and lay down a large white lily- Ziva's favourite- on top of it. Ziva was a lot like her mother, small frame, naturally thin and they both had short black hair.

She turned towards her family and friends, a small tear escaped her eye.

"Why lord, why?" she asked.

" I am confused, if we are all equal then why did my baby girl have to die?, she was too young, she hadn't seen the world like I promised her she would".

The tears were now streaming down her face she wanted to shout, shout to the heavens but she couldn't all she could so was cry.

Ari's fears had come true, his mother the person till this day had always believe in god , who never committed a sin had lost her faith in God.

After the funeral things were never the same, the house was empty and depressing. Ari's mother never left the house anymore not to go to church, Ari prayed that things would change but they never did.


End file.
